zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
thumb|Portada para la consola Wii The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス Zeruda no Densetsu: Towairaito Purinsesu; en español: La Leyenda de Zelda: La Princesa del Crepúsculo) es la décimo tercera entrega de la franquicia de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda de Nintendo. Fue el último juego de Nintendo para Nintendo GameCube y uno de los títulos de lanzamiento para Wii. Fue lanzado a finales de 2006. Originalmente planeado para lanzarse en Noviembre del 2005, fue retrasado por petición del equipo de EAD debido a falta tiempo para entregar un producto que les satisfaciera. Twilight Princess es la primera entrega de la saga en que ha debutado en el lanzamiento de una consola de Nintendo. Anunciado originalmente como secuela directa de Wind Waker, su nombre y su dirección fueron cambiados conforme el juego se desarrollaba. Twilight Princess es el primer juego de la saga en obtener una calificación T de ESRB, por violencia fantástica y sangre explicita.thumb|Portada de la consola GC Ambientado 100 años después de los eventos de Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess es considerado como uno de los mejores juegos de la franquicia, y de la sexta generación de consolas. Se caracteriza por presentar el mundo de Hyrule con un estilo muy similar al de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, con gráficos poligonales de alta definición y con una calidad gráfica propia de una consola de 128 bits. Twilight Princess presenta grandes mejoras y novedades jugables como la capacidad de Link de convertirse en lobo, los combates con espada desde el caballo o la interacción con todo tipo de animales. Introducción El juego comienza en la tranquila villa de Ordon, en donde se muestra a Link como un joven pastor de 17 años. Las primeras experiencias permiten al jugador pastorear a un rebaño de cabras, pescar, rescatar a un gato y comenzar a utilizar la espada. Estas primeras misiones, además de introducir al jugador al mundo de The Legend of Zelda permiten que éste se familiarize con los controles y la mecánica del juego y poco a poco comienza a sumergirlo en una trama compleja e innovadora, destacada por su riqueza narrativa y sus giros argumentales. Un incidente durante el viaje de Link hacia Hyrule lo lleva a conocer el Twilight Realm (Reino del[[Archivo:The_Legend_Of_Zelda_Twilight_Princess_6.jpg|thumb|212px Crepúsculo]]), un mundo paralelo en el que el tirano Zant planea la conquista del reino de Hyrule, amenazando con terminar con la paz y armonía de la que disfrutan sus habitantes. Cuando esto ocurre, todo el reino se ve controlado por las fuerzas del mal, donde todas las personas, se convierten en ánimas. Link también se ve afectado, pero no en forma de ánima, sino en forma de lobo. En unas mazmorras, Link (en forma de lobo) conoce a Midna, la princesa del Crepúsculo (que, más tarde, Link lo descubre), que es la persona que le ayuda en su camino como héroe. También, al final de la historia, conoce a la princesa Zelda, que presencia la última batalla entre Link y el que iba a ser el futuro rey de Hyrule, el rey de las tinieblas. Jugabilidad TP presenta un diseño más naturalista y estilizado (similar al de Ocarina of Time, pero mucho más refinado), a comparación del aspecto de caricatura que exhibía Wind Waker, a pesar de que TP utiliza los mismos efectos de "cel-shading" de éste, ya que utiliza una versión modificada del motor visual de Wind Waker.11 Otra diferencia importante es que, a diferencia de The Wind Waker, TP recupera el aspecto adulto de Link de Ocarina of Time. El juego tiene también un tono mas oscuro, similar al de Majora's Mask.12 El nuevo héroe, además, se convierte en un lobo al entrar en las zonas del Hyrule envueltas por el Crepúsculo, donde es acompañado siempre por la misteriosa Midna. A diferencia del mundo de la oscuridad de A Link to the Past el reino del crepúsculo no es un lugar completamente separado de Hyrule, sino una versión oscura de éste.13 Al transformarse en lobo, Link obtiene nuevas habilidades: Sus sentidos del oído y del olfato se thumb|left|278pxagudizan considerablemente y puede realizar movimientos que no están disponibles en su forma humana (tales como excavar agujeros en el suelo e internarse en pasajes secretos). Esta característica crea una doble funcionalidad en el juego, ya que existen secciones del juego en las que es necesario acceder como humano, pero sólo se pueden explorar como lobo y viceversa.14 En cuanto al control, la versión de Wii utiliza un sistema basado en los sensores de movimiento del Wiimote y del Nunchuck, que permiten realizar diversas acciones, tales como blandir la espada, apuntar con el arco, etc; mientras que la versión de GameCube utiliza un esquema de control muy similar al de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y se distingue de la versión de Wii en que solamente se pueden equipar dos ítems, ya que el botón Z es utilizado para llamar a Midna, la otra diferencia es que se puede controlar el ángulo de la cámara mediante la palanca C.15 Al igual que en el resto de los juegos de la serie, los personajes no tiene ningún diálogo hablado; a excepción de Midna, que habla en un lenguaje ficticio ininteligible, el resto de los personajes únicamente ríen o hacen interjecciones;15 durante las conversaciones, Link permanece callado, y sus respuestas se limitan únicamente a expresiones faciales y corporales.15 Otro elemento que regresa de 'Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask es el uso del caballo, que es la principal forma de transporte de Link en su forma humana, una diferencia importante es que en esta ocasión es posible utilizar la espada y diversos ítems mientras que se monta a caballo, a diferencia de los juegos anteriores, en los que únicamente se podía disparar el arco. Un dato interesante es que el nombre de la yegua por omisión para la yeguaEpona (que era el nombre de la yegua en los juegos anteriores). Además de la espada, Link cuenta con diversos ítems clásicos de la serie a su disposición, tales como el Arco y la Zarpa (Hookshot) y versiones modificadas de otros, como el Bumerán Tornado (Gale Boomerang), que además de dañar a los enemigos genera remolinos de aire, que permiten manipular diversos objetos activados por el viento. Otras adiciones son el "Cetro del Dominio" (Dominion Rod), y el Mangual (Ball and Chain), entre otros. Hay cuatro conjuntos diferentes de ropa en el juego: La ropa de granja, con la que Link comienza (aunque esta vestimenta no se puede volver a utilizar una vez que se obtiene la siguiente, a excepción de un evento); la tradicional Túnica del Héroe (que reemplaza su vestimenta de granja); la Túnica de Zora (Zora Armor), que le permite respirar y moverse libremente bajo el agua (de manera similar al la Túnica de Zora de Ocarina of Time), pero aumenta el daño recibido por ataques con fuego o hielo; y la Armadura Mágica (Mágic Armor), que hace de Link temporalmente invencible al coste de rupias.16 La IA de los enemigos en Twilight Princess es mucho más avanzada que en The Wind Waker,17 ya que ahora los grupos de enemigos reaccionan cuando uno de ellos es alcanzado por las flechas o el gancho, ya sea repeliéndolos o contraatacando. Este comportamiento dinámico de los enemigos dista mucho del presentado en Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, o The Wind Waker.thumb|274px Durante su travesía, Link aprenderá un cierto número de técnicas de espada (Habilidades Ocultas) en diversos puntos diferentes de Hyrule. Estas técnicas son aprendidas hallando las distintas piedras del lobo que se encuentran a lo largo de todo Hyrule y aullando una canción (diferente para cada piedra), haciendo que aparezca una marca en forma de lobo en el mapa, marcando el punto al cual hay que dirigirse para aprender la técnica.16 Argumento Twilight Princess se establece más de un siglo después de los acontecimientos de Ocarina of Time. El juego comienza con Link viviendo y trabajando en el rancho de la Villa de Ordon. Link es seleccionado para asistir al consejo de Hyrule a entregar un presente para la familia real; sin embargo, el día en el que Link debe partir, la aldea es atacada por monstruos que secuestran a todos los niños del pueblo. Link persigue a los atacantes hasta la entrada del Bosque de Farone, pero cuando llega se encuentra con una especie de puerta, de la que thumb|leftsale el brazo de un monstruo, que lo lleva hacia el otro lado. Al cruzar la puerta, la marca de la Trifuerza que Link tenía en la mano comienza a brillar y es transformado en lobo. Link pierde la consciencia, y es llevado hasta el Castillo de Hyrule, donde despierta encadenado en una celda. Link intenta liberarse y aparece ante él una criatura llamada Midna, que le dice que le ayudará a escapar si Link trabaja para ella. Después de escapar del calabozo, Link y Midna se dirigen hacia la torre del castillo, donde la princesa Zelda se encuentra encerrada. Zelda le explica a Link que Zant, el rey del Crepúsculo, está tratando de conquistar Hyrule y sumirla en el Crepúsculo, transformando a todos sus habitantes en espíritus. Después de salir del castillo Midna le dice a Link que le ayudará a rescatar a los niños del pueblo, pero a cambio tendrá que ayudarla a recuperar ciertos objetos. Link aparece en la entrada del bosque, aún transformado en lobo, y Midna le dice que para poder regresar al bosque debe conseguir primero un escudo y una espada, por lo que se dirige al pueblo por la espada que debía llevar como tributo a Hyrule. Una vez equipado se dispone a regresar al bosque, pero al pasar frente al manantial una voz que lo llama y le dice que se acerque al manantial; sin embargo, cuando entra al manantial se abre un portal en el cielo de donde descienden criaturas de las sombras. Después de que Link derrota a los monstruos, aparece ante él un espíritu de la luz, quien le dice que los monstruos que acaba de derrotar fueron enviados para robar su luz, como lo habían hecho ya con el resto de los espíritus a lo largo de Hyrule, y que debe dirigirse al bosque, para ayudar al espíritu de la luz que allí se encuentra. Link se dirige a la entrada del bosque, que se encontraba cubierto aún por el crepúsculo. Midna thumb|left|284pxlleva a Link hacia adentro del crepúsculo, donde nuevamente es transformado en lobo, y se dirigen hacia el manantial en donde se encuentra el espíritu de la luz, sin embrago al acercarse a éste son atacados nuevamente por monstruos de las sombras, que son derrotados por Link. Cuando los monstruos de las sombras desaparecen, aparece ante Link un debilitado espíritu de la luz, que le dice que para regresar el bosque a su estado original debe ayudarlo a recuperar su luz derrotando a los monstruos que la habían robado. Link encuentra y destruye a los insectos de sombras, regresando la luz al bosque, y aparece nuevamente en el manantial de vuelta en su forma humana, pero con una vestimenta diferente a la que estaba usando antes. El espíritu de la luz le dice a Link que la vestimenta que está utilizando es la misma que alguna vez había utilizado el antiguo héroe de la leyenda, y que es prueba de que había sido elegido por los dioses para salvar Hyrule; también le dice a Midna que el poder obscuro que está buscando se encuentra sellado dentro del Templo del Bosque. Link cruza el templo y derrota al monstruo que se encontraba en su interior, obteniendo la primera sombra fusionada. Link y Midna se dirigen hacia la provincia de Región de Eldin en Hyrule, que se encontraba sumida aún en el crepúsculo, para buscar a los niños obtener la siguiente Sombra Fundida. Camino hacia el campo, Link encuentra una espada de madera perteneciente a Talo, uno de los niños y sigue el rastro hasta la villa Kakariko, sin embargo cuando llegan observan que esta se encontraba en ruinas y rodeada por monstruos de thumb|left|266pxlas sombras. Link derrota a los monstruos y aparece el otro espíritu al cual le habían robado su luz. Link y Midna restauran nuevamente la luz del espíritu, haciendo que desaparezca el Crepúsculo en la villa.thumb|Link de TP montado sobre Epona. Link se reencuentra con los niños que habían sido secuestrados y le cuentan que después de que salieron del bosque los monstruos los abandonaron en el campo para morir, pero que Ilia seguía aún con ellos. En el pueblo le cuentan que los Gorons están enojados por alguna razón, cuando Link va a la Montaña de la Muerte los Goron lo sacan de ahí agresivamente. Link y Midna viajan a través del Desierto Gerudo y el Patíbulo del Desierto, para llegar al Espejo del Crepúsculo, la única manera de entrar en el reino del crepúsculo y derrotar a Zant, sin embargo al llegar hasta donde se encontraba descubren que éste había sido roto, quedando sólo un fragmento de éste. Los antiguos sabios aparecen ante Link y Midna les revelan que hacía mucho tiempo habían desterrado a Ganondorf al reino del Crepúsculo usando el espejo, y que ésta podía ser la fuente de los nuevos poderes de Zant, los sabios afirman también que a pesar de que Zant había intentado destruir el espejo, solamente consiguió fragmentarlo en 4 partes, ya que solamente el verdadero gobernante de los Twili era capaz de hacerlo. Los sabios le dicen a Link que para poder derrotar a Zant y a Ganondorf debe primero recuperar los 3 fragmentos del espejo que Zant escondió, y le revelan sus ubicaciones: "En la cima de una montaña" "Dentro de un bosque sagrado" "En una ciudad en los cielos" Link se dirige a la cima de la Región del Pico Nevado, donde encuentra un Yeti llamado Yeto que le dice que su esposa ha estado enferma desde que encontró un fragmento del espejo. Link sigue al yeti hasta su casa, en las Ruinas del Pico Nevado. Link cruza las ruinas y llega hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el fragmento thumb|left|274pxdel espejo, sin embargo, cuando intenta llevárselo la esposa del yeti se transforma en un monstruo de hielo, que ataca a Link. Link derrota al monstruo y recupera el fragmento del espejo, haciendo que la yeti vuelva a la normalidad. Link se dirige nuevamente hacia el Bosque de Farone, al claro donde encontró la Espada Maestra y la coloca, nuevamente en su pedestal, haciendo que se abra una puerta hacia el Templo del Tiempo. Una vez dentro se encuentra con Ucayaya, quien le dice que en el interior del templo se encuentra un artefacto antiguo que le ayudará a viajar a la ciudad en el cielo. Después de viajar a través de las Ruinas del Pico Nevado, el Templo del Tiempo, y Celestia, la Ciudad en los Cielos, que obtengan el espejo que faltan fragmentos. Después de que Link y Midna restablecen el espejo, los sabios ponen de manifiesto que Midna es la verdadera gobernante de los Twili, la Twilight Princess, y que Zant la hechizó convirtiéndola en una Imp. Cuando Link y Midna enfrentar Zant en el Reino del Crepúsculo, explica que se encontró con Ganondorf y fingió ser el rey de la Twili. Ganondorf se ofreció a hacer Zant deseos se hagan realidad, e hizo Zant un buque por su potencia. Midna recupera la fusión Sombras, y la utiliza para matar Zant. Link y Midna regresan al Castillo de Hyrule y Midna destruye la barrera mágica que lo rodeaba utilizando la sombras fusionadas. Link y Midna llegan hasta la cima de la torre del castillo, donde encuentran a Zelda flotando frente a una estatua de la Trifuerza y a Ganondorf sentado en el trono. Ganondorf posee el cuerpo de Zelda y lanza a Midna fuera de la sala del trono, dejándola inconsciente, y Link se ve obligado a luchar contrathumb|left|284px Zelda. Midna despierta y utiliza las sombras fusionadas para expulsar a Ganondorf del cuerpo de la princesa. Ganondorf se transorma en Ganon, un jabalí gigante y ataca nuevamente a Link, sin embargo es derrotado con la ayuda de Midna. Midna regresa el espíritu de Zelda a su cuerpo, con lo que vuelve a la vida, sin embargo Ganondorf reaparece nuevamente en forma de una cabeza de llamas gigante. Midna teletransporta a Link y Zelda a un lugar seguro y trata de derrotar a Ganondorf usando las sombras fusionadas. Link y Zelda aparecen en el campo cerca del castillo, desde donde observan como éste es destruido por una explosión. Ganondorf aparece montado en un caballo negro, sosteniendo la pieza de las Sombras Fusionadas que Midna llevaba puesta en la cabeza y la rompe con rabia. Entonces se ve dispuesto a atacar a link cuando Zelda ora las Diosas que le concedan las Flechas de Luz, y Link y Ganondorf batallan a caballo. Ganondorf cae de su caballo en la batalla, y hacen un duelo de espadas. Después de la batalla, Link impulsa la Espada Maestra en la brillante herida de Ganondorf. Ganondorf cree que la Trifuerza del Poder lo salvaría. Sin embargo, la imagen de la Trifuerza se desvanece de su mano, lo que deja morir a Ganondorf. Con Ganondorf derrotado, la maldición que Zant le puso a Midna, que sobrevivió, se desvanece. Link y Zelda, se despiden de Midna frente al espejo del crepúsculo, cuando regresa a su casa. Antes de que ella se vaya, Midna se despide de Link y Zelda. Ella intenta decirle a Link que lo ama, pero se arrepiente y cambia la frase por un nos vemos. El texto original en inglés es "Link... I... Silencio See you later." Después ella rompe el espejo de Crepúsculo con uno de sus thumb|left|270pxlágrimas. Después de que Midna entra en el portal rompe el espejo, y esa es la marca que deja el recuerdo de Hyrule y el Reino del Crepúsculo para siempre. Al poco tiempo, la Espada Maestra es regresada al pedestal y los niños regresan a Ordon. Sin embargo, Link no se queda, pues en una escena él es visto alejándose de ahí con Epona y poco después se muestra el interior del trono (Castillo de Hyrule), lo cual significa que está reconstruido. Esto puede indicar que Link se esté dirigiendo allá pero aún no es confirmado. Curiosidades * Este es el primer y unico Zelda en ser clasificación T. * Es el Zelda con graficos parecidos a los de la vida real incluso en la versión de GC. * Es una combinación entre Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask. * En los créditos cuando se muestra al Principe Ralis en la region de los zora casi se puede apreciar a la Máscara de Majora en la pared. * Es posible que el lobo dorado que te enseña las técnicas sea Link de Zelda Majoras Mask, puesto que se le llama con canciones como la Canción de la Curación, Nueva Bossanova, Requiem del espiritú, Nana Goron, etc... * La supuesta transformación de Link en lobo puede ser que iba en el bosque sin un hada. * El lobo dorado menciona que durante toda su vida a deseado enseñar todas las tecnicas a sus desendientes y una vez que se las enseña a link dice "ya he cumplido con mi objetivo" lo cual da a pensar que este lobo es un link de la linea pasada (Cosa que no es segura aún). * Existen muy pocas versiones en español de este juego pues es muy dificil encontrar uno de estos juegos en español * La version de wii esta invertida. * En la version en español de este juego, en la cinematica en la que Midna libera a Link cuando es lobo y esta en la celda, Midna se equivoca y le dice a Link "humano" lo cual es raro pues Link es hyliano. *Si golpeas a una gallina varias veces con la espada en la version de wii puedes controlarla un breve tiempo. ja:ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス en:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Juegos Categoría:Saga The Legend of Zelda Categoría:Videojuegos